Fightingfantasygamebooks.com
:For other uses of '''Fightingfantasy.com', see'' Fightingfantasy.com (disambiguation) Fightingfantasygamebooks.com (or simply Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks) is the official of the Fighting Fantasy range of gamebooks. It was launched by David Holt in 2003, building on Holt's previous fan-effort Advancedfightingfantasy.com. It absorbed the URL www.fightingfantasy.com in 2006. In September 2009 the site was overhauled to match the "Series 2" launch of the gamebooks from Wizard. Holt stepped down as editor in August 2011 and was replaced by Jamie Fry. 2009 Version *Forum *Downloads of "Series 2" adventure sheets *Amateur Gamebooks: Currently Listed :*''Army of the Alchemist'' by Paul Partington :*''Assault on the Fortress of Evil'' by Al Sander :*''The Beggar from Blacksand'' by Aaron Clancy :*''Blacksand Assassin'' by Al Sander :*''The Blackthorne Ogre'' by Christopher Challice :*''Call of the Sirens'' by Zachary Carango :*''Catastrophe in the Arctic'' by Alex Dundas :*''Castle of Terror'' by Chris Bedford :*''Christmas in Hell'' by Jack Henseleit :*''Claw of the Fleshless King'' by Andrew Gale :*''The Curse of Blackwood Manor'' by Craig Dutton :*''The Curse of Drumer'' by Robert Douglas :*''Deathtrap Raider'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Deathtrap Overlord'' by Al Sander :*''Doom Demon'' by Philip Sadler :*''Escape from Neuburg Keep'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Escape from Phrodite'' by William Corgan :*''Escape from Oblivion'' by Rob Horton :*''Feathers of the Phoenix'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''In the Footsteps of a Hero'' by Victor Cheng :*''Gamor's Tremble'' by Theophilus :*''Garden of Bones'' by Alec Worley :*''Grim Holiday'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Hold of the Heartless'' by Peter King :*''Hunger of the Wolf'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''The Love Cure'' by Geraint Price :*''Massacre City'' by Thomas Goodall :*''Maze of Mayhem'' by Stephen Page :*''Pit of Peril'' by Jason Smith :*''The Presence of a Hero'' by Stuart Lloyd :*''Return of the Lizard King'' by Paul Partington :*''Roots of Evil'' by Nicholas Marsh :*''Rule of the Zombies'' by Daniel Evans :*''Sanctuary of Souls'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''The Sanguine Wave'' by Ed Jolley :*''Stalking the Snow Beast'' by Zachary Carango :*''Sword of the Fallen'' by Laurence MacNaughton :*''Termination Trials'' by George Jenkins :*''The Fall of Blacksand'' by Jerome Luepkes :*''The Cold Heart of Chaos'' by Al Sander :*''The Key Bearer'' by Neil Blackenberg :*''To Catch a Thief'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''The Wicker Hamper'' by Sean Loftiss :*''Treasures of the Briny Deep'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Warband'' by Alfred Drake :*''The Warrior Chain'' by Tammy Badowski Available But Not Listed in A~Z :*''Bandit Sorcerer'' by Jon Fryer :*''Destroyer of Worlds'' by Shane Garvey, R.M. Kawano and Philip Sadler :*''From the Shadows'' by Archmage, Tammy Badowski, Victor Cheng, Ed Jolley, Odo_ital, and Al Sander :*''In the Name of Love'' by Stuart Lloyd :*''Kill the Beast'' by Victor Cheng :*''Legacy of the Vampire'' by Mark Lain :*''Madman's Dash'' by David Holt, Theophilus, Chris Davies and Philip Sadler :*''Nightshade'' by Mark Lain :*''The Orb of Souls'' by Craig Dutton :*''Planet of Peril'' by Gregory Unger :*''Prison of Pestilence'' by Robert Douglas :*''The Race from Earth End'' by Oliver Whawell :*''The Ranger of Grewlant'' by Zeca Teixeira :*''Return of the Centaurs'' by Martyn Knight :*''The Roar of the Dragon'' by Sophie Frost :*''Shores of the Griffons'' by David Holt, Theophilus and Philip Sadler :*''Snakeland Scorpion'' by Robert Douglas :*''State of Mind'' by Michael Hartland :*''Sukumvit's Grotto'' by Mark Lain :*''The Grimock's Cave'' by Richard Knight :*''Vatos'' by Tammy Badowski :*''Venom of Vortan'' by Mark Lain :*''Village of Evermas'' by Dan Brida :*''Warrior Wizard: The Attack'' by Christopher Turner Listed But Not Currently Available :*''Champion of Doom'' by Andrew Gale :*''Creature of the Creek'' by Jack Pittard :*''Out of Time'' by Tom Bennett :*''Realm of the Kracken'' by Jack Jubb :*''Revenge of the Shadow Demon'' by Seb Menkes :*''Terror in Silverton'' by Sarah Beamish :*''The Magic Gatherer'' by Andrew Howe :*''The Un-united Kingdom'' by Stephen Vaughan and Sam Biddlecombe 2003 Version Content *"The Warlock's Quill" - Letters from Fighting Fantasy fans *"Out of the Pit" - Fan-created monsters *Gamebook solutions (none online) *''Fighting Fantasy'' artists talk about their cover art for the range (Martin McKenna, Les Edwards and Mel Grant) *Solution maps. Only The Warlock of Firetop Mountain and Trial of Champions have maps online *Polls *Quizzes *Reviews *Amateur art gallery *Forum *Amateur Gamebooks (an "*" indicates not available online by time of site relaunch): :*''The Wicker Hamper'' by Sean Loftiss :*''Assault on the Fortress of Evil'' by Al Sander :*''The Sanguine Wave'' by Ed Jolley :*''Claw of the Fleshless King'' by Andrew Gale :*''Rule of the Zombies'' by Daniel Evans :*''Sword of the Fallen'' by Laurence MacNaughton :*''Revenge of the Shadow Demon'' by Seb Menkes :*''Blacksand Assassin''* by Al Sander :*''Sanctuary of Souls''* by Kieran Coghlan :*''Escape from Phrodite''* by William Corgan :*''Roots of Evil''* by Nicholas Marsh :*''Maze of Mayhem'' by Stephen Page :*''Massacre City''* by Thomas Goodall :*''Catastrophe in the Arctic''* by Alex Dundas :*''Castle of Terror''* by Chris Bedford :*''Treasures of Briny Deep'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Termination Trials''* by George Jenkins :*''Champion of Doom''* by Andrew Gale :*''The Cold Heart of Chaos'' by Al Sander :*''Feathers of the Phoenix'' by Kieran Coghlan :*''Terror in Silverton''* by Sarah Beamish :*''Realm of the Kracken''* by Jack Jubb :*''Out of Time'' by Tom Bennett :*''Escape from Oblivion'' by Rob Horton :*''Creature of the Creek''* by Jack Pittard :*''The Magic Gatherer''* by Andrew Howe :*''The Un-united Kingdom''* by Stephen Vaughan and Sam Biddlecombe :*''Deathtrap Overlord'' by Al Sander :*''Warband'' by Alfred Drake :*''In the Footsteps of a Hero'' by Victor Cheng *Amateur multi-player adventures: :*''Attack of the Dragon'' by Adrian Ford :*''The Unholy Alliance'' by John Clark :*''The Saga of the Serpent Queen'' by Andre Hansen :*''Deathrise Mountain'' by David Holt* Other URLs Used *Fightingfantasy.com See Also *Advancedfightingfantasy.com *David Holt External Links *Fighting Fantasy Gamebooks References Category:Fighting Fantasy Websites